Not Without You
by Candy Yum-Yum
Summary: Raised by Doflamingo, Law grew to loathe the man over the years despite the lavish lifestyle and endless opportunities his master provided him. Unfortunately, he learns to accept this curse as a blessing in disguise when he compares his fate to that of stray taken in by the Warlord. Same roof, two different paths, one goal: Escape the manipulating strings. Together. Law x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be an extremely dark fic containing blood, violence, intimate scenes and hints of rape, pretty much everything that makes a rated M story.**

**So please if you cant handle stuff like that, run while there's still time**

**For those into that sort of thing, enjoy! And don't forget to review so i can determine if this is worth continuing based on your opinions.**

Law watched the pink feathers bounce in time with the steps of his boss as he followed him into The Marionette, a brothel established as another business investment by Donquixote Doflamingo. The warlord just loved to profit from the misfortunes of others.

The young surgeon fixated his gaze on the back of his boss's feathered coat, ignoring the naked women that entertained the men at the base of their stages, his eyes purposely avoiding one in particular.

"_Look what I brought home Law." Doflamingo sang._

Feeling her green eyes boring into him, he didn't dare glance from the safety of his peripherals as he continued on behind his boss, his neutral mask set on his features.

"_A new kitten for our luxurious villa. Isn't she the sweetest looking thing?"_

Law resisted the urge to sigh in sweet relief upon entering the private back office of Doflamingo, the sound of the door shutting behind him, separating himself from activities beyond it, music to his ears.

* * *

Law had averted his attention from the semi-dissected frog before him for this?

Doflamigo just spoke of bringing home a kitten, a new animal for him to possibly study and dissect, the plus of it being a mammal only sweetening the deal. It was just in time too. He had finished massacring the poor amphibian beyond recognition as he failed to perform a proper dissection, the corners of his textbook bloodied with red fingerprints as Law flipped through the pages to uncover where he could have possibly went wrong.

Yet what he was presented with was not the kitten as he first assumed. Placed before him was a little girl, her big green eyes alert and scared. Combined with her long black hair, she reminded Law of the ominous green-eyed black cats that lurked around outside the villa. Although close in resemblance, she was not the actual animal herself, which had Law mildly disappointed, resulting in him returning to his studies that were taking place on the beige marble floors.

"Now Law, don't be rude. Kittens her age need love and attention. I need you to keep her company while I go handle some business. I won't be long."

Law heard his master's footsteps waddle away to where ever he needed to be and turned his back on the timid girl to return to his project as he had his own pressing matters to attend to, such as where was he going to find another frog at this hour?

The little girl said nothing but he felt her eyes on him, watching with an intense gaze as he tried to make use of the squishy mess in front of him. Law suddenly felt pressured to impress, failing miserably as he struggled to make due with what he had. Doflamingo had spoiled him with the best of the best medical equipment but all of that didn't matter when his little specimen was beyond reconstructing. How could he prove himself to be a great surgeon one day if he renders his patients into piles of bloody mush?

"I have an extra frog if you need." The little girl spoke in a small voice, barely audible.

Law's head whipped back to look at her in bewilderment. "How on earth do you have a frog on your person right now?"

The little girl went rummaging into the front pocket of her dirtied yellow dress and Law completely turned himself around to face her to see if she indeed had what he needed. Round grey eyes studied her, estimating her age to be less than or equal to his ten years of life. She was emaciated and filthy, making it difficult to differentiate between dirt and the bruises that easily blackened her fragile form.

Digging through her second front pocket, forgetting it was stored in the left one, she pulled out a dead frog as promised. Little Law was absolutely stunned.

The young prodigy took his specimen from her with untrusting hands, not a drop of gratefulness or even a thank you. "What were you doing with a dead frog anyway?"

"I was saving it." She responded in her small voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"To eat, just incase I couldn't find any food in the garbage."

Although Law wasn't expecting her answer to take such a dark turn, he didn't even bat an eye at her sad response. Instead, his intelligent mind was piecing everything together. It all made sense now, why Doflamingo brought her here and it was with that realization did Law pity her somewhat.

Dirtying her yellow dress by digging through another's trash for a bite to eat, it was obvious this child, this little girl had no future.

_Doflamingo gravitated toward girls with no future._

Looks like Law wasn't going to be the only child prodigy taken under Doflamingo's pink, feathered wing but with that being said, that didn't mean he was in the same boat with this girl. Law was Doflamingo's protégé and with his guidance, will one day stand beside him on his ship as an immediate member for the Donquixote family. This little girl however, was not fortunate enough to have a similarly bright future, as Doflamigo had plans to prime and ready her to serve one of his most successful investments.

* * *

"You seem to be distracted. Am I boring you, Law?"

Law stiffened in his chair, startled from his stroll down past memories. "My apologies Donquixote-ya. You were saying?"

Doflamingo sighed, obviously not pleased with Law's lack of attention in their discussion but simply crossed his long legs and continued where he left off from behind his desk. He couldn't really be mad at Law, for he was one of his most loyal subordinates.

"My newest investment idea. I want you to be in charge of it."

Law expressed mild surprise. "Why me?" He didn't even know what new, twisted idea his master had come up with this time to make money off of someone else's misfortunes, probably because he had lost interest halfway through the conversation but the talk of attaching him to one of these operations had him up and alert. He wanted no part in Doflamingo's shady businesses.

"Well, with you're new Devil Fruit ability, you're the man for the job."

Law stared at him with an intense gaze, uncomfortable with his own lack of understanding, causing Doflamingo to laugh.

"Fufufufu…I want to start a black market organ business."

Law crossed his arms, finding this idea to be somewhat appealing to his tastes.

"Harvesting organs is a messy business with plenty of risks to bring it crashing down. Someone lacking medical expertise may damage the goods through improper extraction or poor storing methods. This is where you come in, obviously."

The blonde sat behind his desk with his hands folded beneath his chin, a sadistic grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. The flickering light bulb dangled from its string attached to the ceiling, illuminating only half of the warlord's face, making him look more dark and ominous than he had already appeared. After so many years of being surrounded by the man, observing his shady operations from a safe distance, it didn't really faze Law unless he thought about being on his master's shit list. It was only then that Law was unable to confirm or deny the possible fear he may have for the man.

Law simply nodded, deciding not to contribute any input and let Doflamingo continue.

"I'm going to conduct a test trial to see how much profit can be made, considering the amount of effort it takes to cover up the tracks, getting labor for the right price and so forth. I need someone who is meticulous with no history of mistakes. This will be the biggest project given to you so far so do not disappoint."

"I understand. Are we finished here?" Law asked with some impatience.

The blonde tilted his head in amusement, the light gleaming off his purple sunglasses. "Straight to the point as always, Law." He sighed before getting up from desk chair.

Law exited the office with his boss, following the tall man several feet before almost bumping into him due to his abrupt halt.

The young surgeon followed the gaze of his superior, hardened grey eyes finding the empty stage. It's pole looked rather bare without a naked female coiled around it.

No matter how many times Law had walked up and down the dingy red carpet of the aisle, it was always a race to the finish line being either Doflamingo's office or the exit. The fact that he was standing in the middle of all the action made him slightly uncomfortable, especially when he would feel her eyes upon him. What made him even more uneasy was that her eyes weren't on him this very moment, her presence missing. It seems as though Law could never be happy, whether she was around or not.

Doflamingo looked at the empty pole with a stern face. A provocative dancer severing drinks was summoned before her employer by his long, beckoning finger.

"Where is Kitten?" he growled at the half naked waitress, which caught Law's attention in a split second.

"W-well, last I saw her, she was entering one of the private rooms with a gentlemen." She answered nervously.

Doflamingo slammed his fist onto the stage, startling several other dancers and customers. Club activity always stopped for several minutes when it's owner was furious, his anger radiating throughout all corners of the establishment that somehow even women in the dressing room could sense the disturbance.

"I'm assuming against her own will since she knows just as well as you do that she is to strictly be on dance duty." Doflamingo grabbed the woman's throat, causing the drinks to spill onto the floor. "What room is she in?" he whispered dangerously.

Law watched, usually unfazed by Doflamingo's over the top antics but he couldn't help but tighten his grip on the handle of his nodachi as the situation registered.

The woman was gasping in his hold, struggling to find air for her answer. "R-Room 10." She didn't even finish pronouncing the syllable of last number as Doflamingo dropped her into a panting heap on the floor, darting toward the corridor of private rooms while her fellow concubines rushed to her aid.

Doflamingo stood for a split second before Room 10 with Law hot on his heels, not even bothering to make use the doorknob as he used his hulking frame to barge right in, the corner of his lip twitching in composed anger as he takes in the sight before him. Law peeked over from the side of his boss and soon felt his entire body shut down in a brief yet recoverable moment of systematic organ failure.

Her eyes were puffy and red, despite being the color of emerald gems as her sobs were muffled by the bind over her mouth. Tied behind her back were her wrists as her face was smothered into the carpeted floor, bent on her knees in the most demeaning position as her kidnapper still remain sheathed within her abused folds.

The man stared at the brothel owner with his mouth agape, eyes wide as life began its flash before his eyes, instinct instantly detecting death approaching. He slowly slipped himself out of the girl, drawing out a wince and muffled whimper, which immediately set Doflamingo off.

Thin, almost invisible strings became wrapped around the man's offending organ, the puppeteer tugging several times, just enough to allow what was about to happen register into his victim's head. A flick of his wrist pulled the strings, severing the member clean off resulting in a loud, agonized wail from the assailant. Doflamingo was in no mood to toy with the offender, thus ending the man's misery with a swift decapitation.

Blood squirted onto the young girls back, hot and sticky, similar to other bodily substances that have been shot there on countless occasions. Doflamingo quickly motioned for Law to gather her, his coat far too valuable to be stained with blood.

Despite the turmoil brewing something unpleasant in his stomach, Law pushed all thoughts aside to fulfill the task asked of him, slicing her binds and scooping her into his arms.

It was as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, the seductive music playing in the background mixed with horrified screams from the dancers as they saw their fellow co-worker bloodied in his arms, all muffled and unregistered. The edges of his vision blurred as the only thing in focus was the pink feathered coat of his boss as he was led upstairs to the spare beds for the brothel girls that had no place to go.

While Doflamingo set out to fetch a wet rag, Law placed the female onto the cot, taking several steps back until he hit the wall. His face was blank and expressionless, his usual neutral façade as he watched the blood between her legs stain the white bed sheets.

The blonde returned with a bowl of hot water and rag, saturating the cloth and wringing the excess before proceeding to clean her up, this rare display of kindness being no surprise to Law. She was Doflamingo's favorite after all. _In more ways than one._

"My dearest Kitten. Always ending up in some kind of trouble requiring my rescue, hm?" the warlord said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It made Law want to vomit.

The girl named Kitten didn't really respond, still recovering from the shock of her ordeal. Doflamingo had let it slide…this time and cleaned up the majority of the mess along her thighs before remembering he had a conference call with his people at the auction house that was originally supposed to take place after his meeting with Law, before he became caught up in this little mishap.

"It really saddens me to leave in your time of need but know that Daddy Doffy is always here to protect you." The blonde cooed before planting a firm yet loving kiss on her lips. Straightening himself, he turned to Law. "Fix her up. Do whatever it is you need to do." With that, Law's boss saw himself out.

Law sighed, gathering the tools he had stowed away under a loose floorboard since there was really no other appropriate place to store them, the upstairs of the brothel empty from lack of furniture. What little belongings that belonged to these women were scattered on top or under their beds and not trusting these wenches with his precious medical tools as they may sell them for a quick berri, he decided this peculiar storage space would suit his needs.

Law did his best to push the brief exchange between Kitten and Doflamingo out of his thoughts but it was no use as it had always disturbed him to see his boss anywhere near his childhood friend, knowing off all the sick, twisted things had had done to her behind the fake, lovey dovey facade. Perhaps Doflamingo did have somewhat of a genuine love for her, giving Kitten special treatment and privileges that the other women could only dream of having, but Law immediately shook his head at the thought. If Doflamingo had love for her, it was of the sick, twisted kind, the type abused women struggled to escape from.

Law pulled out the black bag and picked the instruments necessary, quieting his thoughts for now. All tools were strictly devised for female anatomy since Law represented the health care plan that came with the job of working at The Marionette. It was one of the less appealing tasks Law's boss had presented him with, making him conduct frequent examinations in search of possible venereal diseases to the point where he was able to differentiate between the females simply by taking a peek at their cervix.

Law had seen countless female genital, but for reasons unexplained, a slight flush would always creep its way on his tan cheeks when he saw _hers._

The young surgeon cleared his throat softly, snapping on his gloves and shaking off whatever useless emotions that clung to him, threatening to peel back the layers of disciplined neutrality.

Law gently eased the speculum inside of her abused folds, careful to avoid the tears inside her walls as he took a sample with a cotton swab to examine later. Strange how he avoided her uncomfortable gaze by keeping his eyes fixated between her legs. Law reached for an antibacterial cream, generously coating two latex fingers before slipping them inside to heal her sore walls.

"Just like old times." She murmured, causing Law to pause as another flashback seized his mind.

* * *

A fourteen-year old Law shuffled down the marble hallway of his luxury home shared with his master Doflamingo, cozy in black and yellow stripped pajamas and white, spotted house slippers. Despite being a young teen, Law had a mature palette that craved the flavor strong, robust coffee in the morning and proceeded his journey through the villa to prepare himself some. There was no other route to take him downstairs to the kitchen without passing Doflamingo's room, which had always sent unwanted chills down the teens back not in fear of his master, but fear for what he does to _her_ behind closed doors.

With a deep breath, Law took extra long strides to pass his masters quarters in the shortest amount of time possible, but the whimpers behind one of the mahogany double doors left ajar caught his attention. It took several years to learn how to disregard the startling cries that came from that room ever since Kitten's arrival, but the temptation to take a peek, knowing Doflamigo had just left this morning for a voyage, was too great to ignore. He wanted to see just what exactly went on in there.

Law pushed the door open with a soft creak, tip toeing carefully inside. The open french doors to the terrace of the ocean view invited a gentle breeze that swept past the sheer white curtains, fluttering them in the air. The morning sun poured in, bathing its light on the white fabrics of the bed sheets to create a fresh, heavenly glow.

Law listened for the soft sobs that seemed to be coming from underneath the goose down duvet. Carefully climbed on to the bed, he slowly crawled to the mound beneath the sheets, pulling them back halfway to see Doflamingo's Kitten beneath, eyes slightly swollen from tears.

"What's your problem?" he said in a flat voice. Maybe she simply was a cry baby; missing her past life of possibly having a home or a family, if that ever was the case. He honestly didn't care.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

Law sighed, not expecting to play doctor just moments after getting out of bed but he always welcomed a medical challenge. "What hurts? Tell me where."

She covered her face and shook her head, too embarrassed to say. Law rolled his grey eyes, pulling the duvet cover all the way back only to just barely choke down a mortified gasp.

Bright vibrant blood stained the sheets between her legs and Law did his best to access the situation in a professional manner, ignoring the panic that flooded through him more easily than he would have ever allowed. Law examined his now-patient, recalling how she was just around his age, the ever so complicated pre-teens.

"This is nothing serious. Your body is simply becoming of age. Let me get my textbook and some tools just in case."

Law scurried to his room and back; arms filled with his medical items and dumped them onto the plush bed.

He flipped the pages of his book until he found the chapter explaining the female reproductive system. Law skimmed the paragraphs, which seemed to confirm his assumption. "See, it says it right here. I'm going to clean you up now. I'd hate to see you get yelled at by Donquixote-ya."

Law took some gauze and rubbing alcohol to act as a cleaning rag but as soon as he pressed it to her thighs, Kitten let out a loud wail, startling the pre-med student.

"What? It's not supposed to hurt unless you put it on an open wound."

It was as if someone wrote the word 'realization' on a brick and threw it through the open window to crack Law right upside the head.

That was exactly what it felt like when Law looked down to see the abused skin. He fetched a rag from the conjoining bathroom and dampened it in the sink, sprinkling just a couple of drops of alcohol to hopefully add some disinfecting power and rushed back onto the bed, cleaning up her thighs before getting to the hard part.

Law returned to his textbook for anything about treating injuries 'down there', ignoring the questions of 'how' and 'why' that pressed him. Law was in treatment mode and the fact that this was his only peer, made it that much more important to him.

"I need you to remain still. This is going to hurt." Law warned in a flat tone before pressing the rag between her legs.

Kitten snatched the nearby pillow and smothered her face into it to muffle her cries of pain, practically suffocating herself until Law finished.

She went to curl into a ball on her side but Law pulled her knee back open. "I'm not done. If you want the pain to go away quick, I need to administer some healing cream."

He heard a couple of sniffles before seeing her head nod with uncertainty and reached for jar that accompanied the other scattered items on the bed. Snapping on a latex glove, he coated his fingers and proceeded to smooth the cream over whatever cuts he came across. He heard a soft sigh from Kitten's end, as the cool cream soothed her inflamed skin.

A small smile appeared at the corner of Law's mouth as he was somewhat pleased to see his first human patient relieved from pain by his own hands but a frown soon took over as he was given time to think about what could have possibly caused this. It couldn't have been Doflamingo…could it? He treats her with the same care as he treats Law, if not better. So what gives?

Despite the many questions, Law felt now wasn't the time to get answers. He dipped his fingers into her, earning a pained wince that tugged on something deep within him.

He really did feel sorry for her, a seldom emotion that didn't come often to the medical student, not even when he sliced into animals while they were still breathing. If only there was a way to not just eliminate the pain but perhaps replace it with something else. As complex as human anatomy was, Law knew better than anyone else that the body possesses an equal balance of power to moderate the workings within. If the body could undergo such excruciating agony, then there had to be something absolutely exquisite to experience as well.

Law's eyes swept through the paragraphs to see if there was anything else he could apply to his patient when he caught the thick bold print above the section explaining how women receive pleasure. Law raised a surprised brow, not expecting his textbook to contain such information but he wasn't about to question the author who had decades of medical experience. A little unorthodox though, as Law's young and slightly naïve mind had always perceived the key to a woman's happiness was to bring her flowers, chocolates, and your testicles in a little red box with a pretty bow. He was not willing to go the extent of handing over his manhood at the early age of fourteen, so Law was willing to try the textbook option, as strange as it seemed. Of course life decided to give him a pop quiz on female parts, the one chapter he decided to skip, deeming it useless for future use.

Eyes fixated on the page, his fingers carefully mimicked the ones in the diagram,curving up slightly to brush against something within Kitten that had her release a yelp that Law couldn't quite translate.

"Did that hurt?" he asked calmly.

Kitten's eyebrows furrowed, uncertainty written on her features. "Yes and no…I don't know."

A slight thrill sparked within Law, feeling as though he was seconds away from a major medical breakthrough. "Wait, let me try again."

Kitten quickly closed her legs. "I don't know what game this is but I don't want to play anymore."

Law gasped as if he was greatly offended. "Game? Science is not a game," he spoke. "Besides, I'm doing this because my book says it will make you feel good."

When she made a face that implied she was somewhat curious yet uncertainty held her back, he put a gentle hand on her knee to coax out her consent. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Not yet." She retorted.

Law flashed a lazy smile. "Well, help me get there by allowing me to practice on you. Please?"

Kitten hummed it over, before shyly nodding her head. "Fine, but not right now. I'm achy and hungry."

"I was just about to get coffee and breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't think I could walk just yet. Do you mind bringing me some?" There was a slight hint of shame in her voice, as if embarrassed to ask such a small favor.

Law pursed his lips, not exactly liking the idea of serving the girl, but considering her condition, he let it slide. You never see doctors allowing their patients to fetch food for themselves. These simply were the things that came along with being a medical practitioner.

"Fine. I better not see this turn into a habit." He said sternly before hopping off the bed. "I'll be right back."

Law rushed out the door, only to back up and peek his head through the doors.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee." She responded.

"I'll just make it light and sweet for you."

With that, Law went to retrieve some food, excitement fueling his steps. He had never had breakfast in bed before, and was looking forward to sharing that experience with someone else.

* * *

Law pulled the instrument out, his voice laid back and soft. "You make it sound as if they were the happiest moments from your childhood."

"_Our_ childhood," she emphasized as she somehow managed to get herself up. She only made it three steps, a heavy limp in each one before collapsing into the swift arms that caught her. Law almost collapsed himself as the feeling of her against him after so long practically rendered him to mush. He may have possibly found something more debilitating than seastone.

"I would rather not see my efforts in healing you undone simply because you choose to be stubborn," Law growled as he pushed her onto the bed, not even feeling an ounce of sympathy when her face contorted in pain. "Now sit down, rest and cover yourself up."

"I'm an exotic dancer, Law. Being naked is natural for me."

Law's face hardened, grey eyes sharp and gleaming with silent fury. He angrily grabbed the sheet and tossed it over her before storming toward the exit, footsteps slamming down the stairs. It angered him to see just how content she was with being what she was, doing what she did. Law wasn't even happy with his place and he was much higher on the Donquixote caste system than she was.

This was the exact reason why he loathed coming into the brothel. Kitten's presence was always accompanied by a trip down memory lane, retracing every past event, counting every footstep along the way that had eventually led them to now. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he learned to live with the skeletons that seemed to repeatedly revive along with the memories he tried to bury with them.

Law knew deep down in his gut that this was not the path for him to follow, for both of them to follow. He heard his calling somewhere in the distance barely audible. He knew it was there, but it was finding it that proved to be the challenge.

One day, he didn't know when but he knew somewhere on a calendar was marked with the day he was going to break free.

Law mentally corrected himself.

_They _were going to break free. _Together._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have problems with finding the appropriate place to end a chapter so I apologize for the length. Same disclaimers as before: Pretty much everything that makes an M rated story is in here. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own One Piece  
**

"What's your name?"

"It's Kitten."

"Your _real_ name."

A ten year old Kitten looked down at her porridge as she sat in the company of her rude companion Law, who watched her expectantly as they shared breakfast on the patio. "I don't remember it."

Law glared into his own bowl with a pout. "Well, I'm not going to call you Kitten the way Donquixote-ya does. It sounds stupid."

"So what will you call me then?"

Law put a second or two of thought before answering. "Kitty-ya. You will be called Kitty-ya."

Kitten giggled. "That's pretty informal coming from you."

Law gave a roll of his eyes before grabbing his bowl and hopping off the chair to eat somewhere else. "I don't need to be formal around someone like you."

* * *

Quality over quantity was not just a standard principle in Law's grisly practice, but a way of life that the meticulous surgeon strictly upheld, never settling for anything less than best. Law studied everything through an analytic lens, picking up the slightest differences in details that would normally go unnoticed to the untrained eye.

So it was only natural for him to frown as he observed the slim pickings that the cadaver before him presented, still fresh from brutal decapitation by Doflamingo. The John Doe although healthy looking from the outside was in fact riddled with internal complications.

His lungs were browned like aged fruit, a tell tale sign of a heavy smoker, fifteen to twenty years max. The liver was spotted and larger than average, the late stages of cirrhosis from heavy alcohol consumption. Law carefully cut the heart with the scalpel he keeps on hand, examining closely before tossing it over is shoulder. The plaque clogging the valves was simply unacceptable, even for someone in desperate need for the organ. It seems as though the kidneys were the only pieces of this stranger's anatomy that was salvageable so cutting his losses, Law cubed the kidneys in the same clear containment his devil fruit power provided, similar to his method of extracting hearts from their live hosts before calling it a night.

Besides the chirping and buzzing of various nighttime insects, it was a quiet walk home or to what Law called his "temporary residency." It was nowhere near the aspect of home, despite the lavish and comfortable lifestyle his master has provided for him as long as he could remember. He would break away to create a name for himself some day, build onto his reputation that was currently only a whisper amongst the townspeople.

Law stepped onto the light colored gravel that lead to his residency, hating the loud crunch every step of the way until he reached the speckled granite steps that brought him to the elegant oak doors. Slipping in his key, Law allowed himself inside where he spotted the soft silhouette fetching themselves a late night fix from the dimly lit kitchen beyond the foyer.

"The surgeon up past his ten-thirty bedtime? I thought I'd never see the day." Kitten teased while setting herself onto the granite kitchen island with her glass of warm milk. She wore the usual bedtime lingerie required by Doflamingo, covered by a thigh length silk robe with white lace trimmings, which was quite a risk. Law knew just as well as she did how upset Doflamingo gets when he sees her covered up; he only heard her get disciplined for it countless times. "How will you ever get your eight hours of bed rest without disrupting your nine o'clock morning rise?"

"I can survive on six hours of sleep, Kitty-ya, so thank you for the genuine concern." The sarcasm was dripping from Law's words as he pulled off his blood soiled yellow-black hoodie bearing Doflamingo's smiley, hanging it on the coat rack where its grin practically bore into his back with mockery. The thin black tank underneath clung to his tan body. "I'm surprised to see you up and about after your ordeal back at The Marionette."

"I could survive a feeble rape Law." She said with nonchalance before letting out a soft sigh. "You never were one to take a little joke," she said, smiling into her milk cup as if recalling a fond memory. "Well I'll put all my little teases aside tomorrow since it's a special occasion."

Law sighed heavily before flinging his hat where it landed effortlessly on top of his hoodie. "There's nothing special about tomorrow," he reminded before switching the subject hastily. "Where is Donquixote-ya?"

"He just finished up his conference call with the Human Auction House. He had to cut the Midnight Red Light special since there haven't been having any attractive women to sell so he's quite irritated," She warned. "He should be readying for bed now though."

"That's too bad. All he needs to do is auction you off and gain a fortune."

Kitten raised an amused brow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Law evaded the question, his hand bidding a lazy farewell as he ascended the grand marble stairs.

Law knocked on the mahogany doors of his master's quarters, listening to the soft grunt that signaled permission to enter. There was something unsettling about stepping into Doflamingo's domain that always had his stomach twisting into knots.

It was like a strange sixth sense that caused the hair on his nape to prickle and stand on end. The screams, the beatings, the choking sobs of sadness and shame all blended together in a soft background noise that seemed to fall only on Law's ears whenever he entered this room. Law has never seen for himself the activities that occur beyond the usually closed doors but the sounds, whether heard overnight in his room or the hallucinations that occur when stepping into Doflamingo's, painted a pretty good picture of what happens in there.

"What is it, Law?" The warlord was tying the drawstrings of his sleep pants decorated with a loud pattern, not bothering to throw on the matching shirt. Agitation was radiating off the man. "I am in no mood for bad news."

"What I came to inform you of is only bad news if you look at it through a negative perspective." The indirect glare coming from behind the purple sunglasses was a warning to tread carefully. "I managed to make use of the man you killed today for your proposed business. However, I was only able to extract two kidneys. The rest of the organs were in a poor state of health, not worthy for sale."

Doflamingo plopped onto the plush red accent chair next to the small round table that supported his Den Den Mushi, slumping sideways against the arms to prop up his elbow. "That's not bad news," he said. "I was not expecting you to start so soon but as usual, you exceed my expectations."

Law dug into his pants pocket for the kidneys, giving two light underhanded tosses where they landed in his master's lap. "The standard price of a kidney is about one hundred-fifty to two-hundred thousand berries, perhaps more depending on the buyer's desperation."

Doflamingo grinned wickedly from his chair. "You never fail to impress me Law, I really have to plan something extravagant for tomorrow," he checked the wall clock and corrected himself. "Or today technically."

Any other subordinate of Doflamingo's wouldn't dare show disrespect to their master but Law fearlessly rolled his eyes to the warlord. "It is just another day on the calendar Donquixote-ya, nothing more, nothing less."

The blonde laughed softly to himself. "I will say no more about it for now, but I can't promise the same for when morning comes around."

Pursing his lips, Law swallowed down a nasty remark before retreating to his room, his night now ending in complete annoyance.

Law took a quick shower to rinse off another day, continuing on with his other hygienic rituals before bed. He climbed into the silken black sheets that rustled softly upon his entrance, complete silence following after he became settled.

No disturbing noises from Doflamingo's bedroom. Looks like he was going to get a good nights rest after all.

* * *

Law woke to a comfortable pressure resting atop his hips. His body seemed to unconsciously welcome it, sparking a rather unusual yet pleasant feeling.

"Surprise!"

The tone was purposely soft; a whisper laced with barely contained excitement. It was gentle on his ears, easing him out of his slumber rather than startling him into a disoriented panic.

Sleepy grey met giddy green as Kitten straddled his hips, cupping a breakfast muffin speared with a lit candle all while being clad in her bedtime lingerie. "Happy Birthday, Law."

Law covered his tired eyes with the back of his wrist. "This is quite unnecessary."

Kitten frowned by his lack of enthusiasm. "Can you pretend to be surprised at least?"

"I believe this rude awakening is surprising enough."

Kitten sighed, blowing out the candle before setting the muffin on his nightstand. "So unappreciative." She mumbled.

"Law is not one for surprises, Kitten," Doflamingo was found leaning against the doorframe with his head slightly tilted to the side. As much as he reprimanded her for it, it was always amusing to watch Kitten irritate Law as a child and even more so now that they are in young adulthood. "I don't understand why you bother every year." Doflamingo gave a smirk that reassured Law that he was on his side, but it did nothing but make the young surgeon uncomfortable

Law wasn't particularly afraid of Doflamingo; being raised by the man granted him certain pardons that differed from the ones who worked for him. It was similar to a child knowing how far they could push the envelope before getting reprimanded and boy did Law push. He could get away with a roll of his eyes or sarcastic remark unlike others but one thing Law knew for certain was that when it came to Kitten, no one could escape the master's discipline for inappropriate conduct. Law could only hope that Doflamingo would take into consideration that he was still half asleep and Kitten's idea of a wakeup call seemed to differ from the methods of more sensible people.

"Now Kitten, instead of irritating the birthday boy any further, why don't you prepare him some breakfast, hm?"

There was a twinge of disappointment as her weight left him to do what was commanded of her, receiving a light tap on her rear from their master's hand as she brushed past him through the doorway. She flinched from the contact, quickly relaxing as her body registered the non-threatening gesture.

The attention was now awkwardly on Law who didn't appreciate the strange grin from the blonde that he concealed with his hand as if to stifle some laughter. Just what exactly did this eccentric man find so amusing this early in the morning?

The groan of realization and humiliation Law fought to suppress echoed continuously in his head as he stared at the lovely tent that was pitched between his thighs.

Law quickly curled onto his side, the traitorous bed sheets tightening around him. "As a man, you should be all too familiar with this particular morning dilemma."

"And I am, but I don't believe that this otherwise valid excuse can be related to your current situation." The snickering grin had Law feeling not just irritated but quite exposed as well, as if a deep secret had just been uncovered compliments of his body's unconscious responses.

Doflamingo released a content sigh as the humor of the whole ordeal came and went. "It's quite alright Law and as a matter of fact," The blonde's head was now peering from the side for one last word before he set off. "It gives me an idea for your present."

The fact that Law's morning erection (or so he considers it to be) had possibly inspired Doflamingo's idea of a "gift" had ruined all possible hope that today was going to be somewhat tolerable.

It was a perfect ratio of heat and breeze as Doflamingo's usual entourage lounged about his expansive patio, accepting drinks from the bikini clad brothel girls that made the cut of earning the privilege to serve their master and his posse at his residence. Women entertained men by the pool side while others gave back massages to Doflamingo's guests but there was one female who was to strictly entertain only one client and she was perched tensely in his large lap, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the glares of her fellow co-workers.

"Why don't you have a sip of my drink, Kitten? You look parched."

Alcohol was not a beverage to quench thirst, but she knew better than to correct the young master so she accepted the rim of the glass that was held to her lips, sipping quietly at the mixed drink.

"Refreshing, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, thank you Doffy." She tried to ignore the look of disgust from the woman who was currently massaging Doflamingo's shoulders, casting her gaze toward the beach that was just several feet away, concerned for the surgeon who sat isolated under the shade of a lone palm tree.

Doflamingo followed her, frowning slightly with a soft sigh. A long arm effortlessly plucked a bubbly glass off the silver tray of a passing servant, holding it in front of Kitten to grasp. "Go see what's troubling the boy. His moping is making my little get together look bad."

Kitten rose from her master's lap, readjusting her strappy black bikini that left very little to the imagination before leaving the hard tiles to step into soft sand. She approached Law, taking a careful seat next to the not so sociable surgeon who immediately became annoyed by her presence.

"Came to irritate me some more I see." he started.

"I came to bring you a drink, no harm in that now is there?" she said, watching the waves lap against the white sand. "If the birthday boy wants me to leave, he could just say so." Kitten knew Law had more tolerance for her than that and the lack of a definite answer from him just made her get comfortable in the sand.

"You know I don't drink Kitty-ya, so I have to assume Donquixote-ya sent you here."

"He did but that doesn't mean I'm simply following a command. I was concerned for you."

"Concerned? For me?" he scoffed. "You should be more concerned about yourself.

Kitten's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

What a stupid question. Law chose to disregard it for her own emotional safety. Denial seemed to be her defense against the reality of her situation and Law knew better than to be blunt with her. He knew how important it was to have a little something to hold on to when working under Doflamingo. Law had hope and it only fueled his dream to become something greater, to one day surpass his former master while all Kitten had was her illusion that this life wasn't so bad and who was Law to take away her only coping mechanism? He wasn't that cruel.

Law decided to tread along the topic carefully. "Kitty-ya, have you ever once considered leaving this life behind to pursue something greater? A goal or dream perhaps?"

She laughed nervously, swirling the untouched drink in her hand as its ice began to dilute the beverage. "Don't be silly, Law."

The glare she received for not taking his question seriously made her revise her previous statement. "I have once or twice but I know there's nothing out there for me."

"How can you say that when you haven't even searched?"

"Because these are the cards I've been dealt," Kitten sighed, taking a sip from the drink that was meant for Law as a means to settle her nerves. "I was born into this world with nothing, Law. I'm lucky to even have this life. Of course it's not what I would have wanted for myself but it's far better than what I would have had if Doflamingo hadn't taken me in."

She then stared down into her half empty glass, avoiding his hardened gaze when she spoke. "So that's why you're here all by yourself. You're daydreaming about escaping this place."

Law looked at her rather appalled by such a suggestion. "I'm not daydreaming," he said sternly. "I'm _planning_, two completely different things. I refuse to fantasize of a better life the way you do."

So much for not being blunt.

Kitten chewed her bottom lip as the harsh statement settled with her, nodding her head reluctantly. "You're right, which is why I know your going to get out of this alright."

Law was silent, slightly stunned by her unexpected agreement. It was the first time anyone had showed him any sign of encouragement for anything and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Lucky for him, she continued.

"I always knew you hated this place, hated Doflamingo, from the nasty glares to your reluctance to fulfilling his direct orders. I really do hope you achieve your goals, whatever they may be. At least one of us is making changes here. Besides, being a subordinate doesn't really suit you."

Law never needed to be praised or encouraged to do anything. Determination ran through his veins since childhood and the flow only grew stronger as he matured into a young adult but it was nice, the idea of someone having faith in him, especially when they didn't have it for themselves.

"It doesn't have to be just one of us," he suggested. "I do plan on being the captain of my own ship and doctor at the same time. I may need an assistant, perhaps a young nurse?"

Kitten's laughter lightened the mood instantaneously as she playfully nudged Law in the ribs with her elbow. "Please, it's a little late for me to start studying to be a nurse."

"What I attempted to teach you during our childhood should be enough to get you by," he said with a dark smirk as he imagined her in his infirmary, fumbling to stop the blood squirting from an improperly cut artery. His future crew would be diminished in no time under her care.

The joking soon settled into a comfortable silence where eventually, Kitten stood to her feet. "I better start readying for work."

Law looked up at her from his position on the sand, looking rather displeased. "I thought all immediate member's of the Donquixote Family were off duty today due to my birthday, as said by the head himself."

"I have to start readying the surprise Doflamingo has planned for you." There seemed to be a heaviness in her tone that had Law debating whether or not to request an elaboration. That chance came and went as he watched her rejoin the group at the patio, returning to the man he began to despise more and more for reasons unexplained.

"I was starting to become quite the jealous man," the blonde began as his large, lean body welcomed her back into his lap. "Watching you laugh and play with Law when all that attention could have been directed to me."

"I'm sorry Doffy." Was all she could manage.

"Sorry is not going to make up for the lost time, Kitten. You have to start making the preparations at The Marionette now. How do you suppose to make up the missing fifteen minutes, hm"

The arm resting along the large loveseat bent at the elbow so a loose fist could brace against his temple as he stared down at her expectantly, making the female in his lap uncomfortable. "Well perhaps I could replace the lost time before bed." She mustered.

A knowing smirk crept along his lips. "That's my good Kitten. Now run along now and take care of your duties." He finished the command with a dismissive hand movement that had Kitten quickly exit from his lap.

Slipping past the sliding doors, she stepped into the empty home, the pads of her bare feet echoing softly throughout the vast, airy space as they made contact with the cool marble. She scurried up the stairs and into her room where she quickly began to pack her small travel bag, stuffing it with specific items ordered by Doflamingo.

There was a very strict rule that was being pardoned today for the occasion, which was the use of her higher quality garments for work. It was a pretty understandable arrangement as it protected Kitten from the jealous glares of her fellow dancers who would question why she was being spoiled with lavish lingerie that could rack in greater tips than the tacky costumes they were handed that made them look and feel cheap.

The second reason, which in fact was considered to be the main reason by her master, was that all those garments were hand picked by Doflamingo himself. With all that money he had invested into her bedroom wardrobe, he was to make damn sure that those treats were to be for his eyes and no one else's.

Until tonight of course. The special occasion had made him into a rather generous man.

Although Law had never partook in the privilege of having any request granted on the day of his birth, if there was one thing he could ask for, it would be the excusal of having to enter The Marionette.

The Marionette to Law was like the ninth circle of hell; He was very much still alive which raised the question as to why such punishment was being bestowed upon him so early, especially on his birthday when everything should be going somewhat decently in his favor, or so those who celebrate their birthdays claim to say.

Special privileges or not, Law was in no position to disregard a direct order from his boss, who had commanded him to step through the doors at eleven-thirty sharp. Sucking in a deep breath to prolong him an extra second or two, Law entered the establishment.

"Surprise!"

Hardly.

Law sighed, his expression bored and uninterested as dancers and Donquixote family surrounded him. It seemed as though the ladies and Doflamingo himself were the only ones to show enthusiasm while judging by the other blank faces, Law concluded immediately that the only reason why the family was here was simply because Doflamingo commanded it.

In a corner was a small table with arrangements such as coffee and a small cake that had a rather large slice cut into it, an effort purposely made to show Vergo's lack of respect for Law, who wore the evidence so obviously on the side of his face. Law wasn't sure if he was aware of the big fat cake slice on his cheek but decided to let him continue looking like a complete fool.

Bellamy was not a family member, more like a cousin once, twice, several times removed in an attempt to rid him from the Donquixote Tree but persistence kept him hanging on the furthest end of the branch. He was here simply for the entertainment of barely clothed ladies and Law briefly wondered if he even knew what the occasion was for.

Baby 5 stood wrapped in the arm of her boss, who had another woman on his other side. She wore a smile similar to the other ladies upon Law's entrance except that hers had a knowing edge to it that had Law slightly curious before his master interrupted his thoughts.

"Now I know you're not surprised Law, but it's the effort that counts."

Law decided not to make a snarky comment, as he was impatient to know the reason for this pointless display.

"My goodness how time flies," Doflamingo began, releasing his ladies in favor of circling the area to come up behind Law, placing his long fingers onto the younger's shoulder. "Twenty-one years old yet you carry yourself like a man way beyond his years,"

Law was growing uncomfortable as the hand pushed him to shuffle forward, leading him to the back of a plush, red armchair that faced one of the stages. Just where exactly was Doflamingo taking this speech of his?

"And although I am grateful for your service to this crew, this happy family I've established over the years, it pains me to see the prime of your youth slipping past right under your nose."

The lights grew dim, almost to the point of darkness as a great uneasiness began to develop in Law's chest.

"My dear Law," Doflamingo cooed. "There is no excuse as why you still hold your virginity at age twenty-one."

Law coughed awkwardly, but it was drowned by the immature snickering from Bellamy's corner that followed by a mumbling of his first experience at age fourteen.

Despite his brief slip, Law impressively kept a smooth tone. "What makes you believe that I haven't had any relations with women?"

Doflamingo shook his head all while giving a throaty chuckle. "Law, never have I once seen you interact with another female," the grip on his shoulder suddenly tightened. "Other than my dear Kitten of course."

A sense of dread crept up his spine to tingle on the back of his neck, causing the fine hairs to stand on end. The fact that he was still unsure where Doflamingo was taking this had Law feeling rather unprepared for whatever he was about to face.

"I saw your desire Law," he whispered. "You desire for _her_, right underneath your bed sheets."

Law gave his best impression of an annoyed sigh in hopes to discourage Doflamingo from his twisted, but rather accurate assumption. The fact that the family was watching made it that much more important to remain undeterred by Doflamingo's effective probing.

"Now I don't normally share my most prized possessions, but considering your loyalty to me, I present to you my greatest gift for your twenty-first birthday. Now why don't you take a seat in that chair?"

Law made an attempt to turn around in the opposite direction but it was as if Doflamingo was expecting that sort of reaction from his subordinate. The younger man felt his body stiffen and a sense of panic flooded through his bloodstream as for the first time ever, Doflamingo's casted his strings onto him.

So this was the horror as described by those unfortunate enough to be under the Warlord's manipulative hold. That feeling of helplessness, the loss of all control as the right of free will was snatched away by this sadistic man in his pink, feathered coat. This was the horror everyone spoke of and this was the horror Law hoped to never experience again after tonight.

Law's limbs moved on their own accord but by no means would he dare show resistance. Law refused to show signs of struggle and like a deer caught in a bear trap, it was better to just let it be rather than thrash around, putting his helplessness on display.

His knees bent, allowing him to fall backwards into the upholstered armchair. He took a deep silent breath as he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever Doflamingo was about to throw at him.

A sultry number began to play as the velvet red curtains were drawn, causing a horrified shock to rattle him from the inside out and for a moment, Law had forgotten how to breathe.

There she was, strutting down the catwalk, hips swaying every step of the way in black pumps while clothed in the most intricately detailed lace lingerie Law had ever seen her in. Her smile was seductive but her green eyes were dull and somewhat absent; the game face Law had seen several times before when she was about to engage in the shameful act that was her career.

Kitten stepped down from her stage, her body going through the provocative motions of her routine that seemed to come natural over the years, despite the obvious reluctance on her features. She kneeled before Law, hands running up and down his thighs as she did her best to avoid his gaze.

Her tone was sad with a hint of shame, barely above a whisper. "Surprise."

So this was the "surprise" she was forced to prepare for him. The surprise of having his virginity taken by no one other than his childhood companion, a desire that Doflamingo swears lies dormant somewhere within Law. If there was such desire for the sake of argument, this was not the way Law imagined for it to be addressed.

The fumbling of hands undoing the button and zipper of his jeans had Law's attention snap down between his thighs. "Kitty-ya…"

She didn't bother to look up and Law didn't bother to make another attempt to speak. He was at a loss for words but at this point it didn't even matter; when following an order from Doflamingo, there was no sentence in the world that was going to derail a subordinate from filling out his request. This was going to happen and Law was still struggling to accept that.

Cool air hit his half hard member that somehow managed to be semi-erect despite the unwanted circumstances. Law felt betrayed by his own body as it sided with Doflamingo in his statement about the hidden desire for the girl currently kneeling between his legs.

Was this punishment by karma for lecturing Kitten about her denial? By setting him up as a prime example for the definition?

Damn, it really was a bitch.

"Kitten," Doflmingo called out from the shadows, watching from afar with his loyal subordinates. "Give Law the same treatment as you would for me."

Kitten bit her lip in a moment of hesitation before pulling Law's pant's several inches below his hips, leaving his nether regions completely exposed.

Feeling the desperation building up caused Law to test the reins that controlled him as a last ditch effort for escape, which only added to his frustration when he found them to still be taut and restraining. Honestly, what was he expecting? Law's brain was working overtime in an attempt find a way out of his situation until he was interrupted by a warm tongue encircling him, causing anything coherent to melt into an unintelligible puddle of disconnected thoughts.

Law sucked in a sharp breath that was held for several moments in his lungs until another hot lick caused him to release a shaky sigh. He looked down only to quickly turn his head, as the sight of her lips around his hard flesh was more attractive than he would ever like to admit.

Once or twice had Law caved to the instinctive calls of his body that demanded physical satisfaction during his pubescent years, but never experimented with the aspect again, being that Law was a man of self-control and coming undone simply from physical touch was something he was not comfortable with. He did not want to lose that control, to be overwhelmed by his own body's natural responses. So when his hips instinctively pushed further into the warm cavern of her mouth, he couldn't help the guilt that began to nauseate him.

Her throat contracted, swallowing around him as she accepted the buck of his hips that earned a stifled moan from the surgeon before her. It caused a slight thrill to tingle along her spine as Kitten witnessed the slow slip of Law's impressively maintained composure. It was fascinating really, seeing Law slowly unwind with simple flicks and licks of her tongue and the interesting sight proved to be a somewhat decent distraction from reality of their situation.

Law's mouth was slightly parted, lips forming around silent moans that refused to fall upon the ears of the audience behind the chair, their eyes indulging in the erotic show. This had to be Law's punishment for this morning, humiliation in front of his peers. Law knew he had gotten off the hook all too easily and it was just the matter of Doflamingo organizing the appropriate disciplinary action for the crime of arousal from his pet.

But that was Law's logic talking, or what was currently available due Kitten's mind numbing ministrations with that fabulous tongue. Perhaps this really was Doflamingo's idea of a present. The man's concept of "generosity" was usually a hard thing to decipher but was expected to be taken with great appreciation, something Law was finding very hard to do in his current predicament.

Trim fingernails bit into the material of the chair as Law's head lolled side to side, the only movement available to him. His abdomen began to tense, the all too familiar sensation of his approaching peak that has been left unachieved ever since Law deemed it a useless effort long ago. He desperately fought to hold it back; if Law spilled himself into her mouth, he wasn't sure if he could be able to look her in the eye ever again. How could he when those sweet lips that had playfully bickered with him since childhood were forced to swallow a mouthful of his essence all from the command of their shared master.

Luckily, Doflamingo spared him from that dilemma…and replaced it with something much worse.

"Enough Kitten," The blonde ordered. "I want you to finish him _properly. _That was the whole reason for this, after all."

Law's hard flesh slipped out of her mouth with a satisfying pop, the sound making his cock twitch slightly. The cool air felt chilly on his hypersensitive skin and he couldn't help the want of her mouth around him again. Law did his best to disregard the contradiction of his thoughts as just moments ago he was mentally begging for this to stop.

She slowly climbed onto the chair, carefully placing a knee on either side of him as her body spoke the language of reluctance for what she was about to do. Green and grey locked for the first time throughout the whole ordeal as Kitten looked down at Law apologetically before sliding down onto him with little warning.

If it wasn't for the cushion of the chair absorbing the impact, Law was certain he would have gained a concussion from the force of his head being thrown backwards. She was unbelievably hot, practically searing him within her tight walls that had him gasping softly. Minimal clapping was heard followed by a whistle thrown in by Bellamy as Law finally achieved what the crew's definition of manhood was. It made Law's body flare with hot embarrassment as his "family" made a mockery of him. He gritted his teeth, trying to disconnect himself from the shame stinging his ego when arms wrapped themselves protectively around his neck, shielding him from onlookers.

"It's easier if you pretend no one is watching," the soft, reassuring whisper was soothing like cream on a burn wound and Law couldn't help but seek more of her comfort, pressing his face against her chest. "Trust me."

Hands braced themselves on the top of the chair while her arms still provided some sense of seclusion from the prying eyes that watched them, hips beginning the mesmerizing rise and fall that had the tightly wound Law slowly unraveling all over again. His body slowly arched against the backrest, arms fighting against the strings not in an escape attempt but to answer the wild call of desire craving her body flush against his own since it seemed being inside her wasn't enough to quench the physical thirst that now tortured him.

If Law wasn't losing himself to the physical needs he had repressed for so long, he was losing his mental stability every time Doflamingo reminded him of his presence in the background. "It's your birthday, Law. Why don't you make a wish for Kitten to grant?"

The reins slackened to allow Law to partake in any activity he wished to engage in, causing him to swallow hard knowing "no" was not going to be an acceptable answer. Just what in the hell was he supposed to ask for?

"Have her finish sucking you off, Law!" was Bellamy's lewd suggestion that earned a sigh from Vergo. It was obvious the man wanted no part in this little spectacle so when his lesser gave out advice to drag it out even further, he couldn't help but express his annoyance.

Kitten looked down at Law, face blank and indecipherable as she waited patiently for his request and if that wasn't enough pressure, Law had Doflamingo quickly growing impatient.

"Well?" Doflamingo asked, eager to see what Law's tastes were.

Law was now in a position where for the first time, he wasn't the expert. He had no clue what kind request to make due to the lack of knowledge of the subject matter. It was like guessing on a test he did not studied for and his answer was going to be judged and analyzed by Doflamingo. Reaching for the first thing that came to mind, Law blurted his rather simplistic answer.

"Kiss me."

There was a strange silence that filled the air with a heavy tension along with the confused murmuring of Bellamy in the background. Even Kitten looked briefly surprised but passed no judgment on Law's strange request, considering she didn't really care what he asked for; She was going to have to grant it anyway.

On the other hand, Doflamingo was fuming quietly to himself. Kissing was a dangerous path to tread on, leading to a possible doorway that may create an invitation for deeper, more complex things to enter the relationship between two people simply looking for physical satisfaction. Doflamingo did not allow kissing to be engaged in his brothel for this reason alone, as such displays of passion could send his girls chasing after the men who carelessly display it to them.

Which was why Doflamingo was the only man allowed to share something so sensual, so deep and meaningful with Kitten. It was what kept her at his side for so long, no matter how cruel he could be at times and her sharing this experience with another man could create a rift in their relationship that had Doflamingo feeling rather threatened.

The blonde leaned forward to carefully analyze the next phase of events before he began jumping to conclusions. Law was a cold-hearted man, which was why this was all occurring in the first place, to get him familiar with the opposite sex at least once.

It was highly unlikely that Law would try to steal Kitten from his grasp but due to the numbers of treason within pirate crews increasing, Doflamingo couldn't help but be on alert.

A captain had to protect his treasures, so if it meant slitting the throat of one of his own, then so be it. Of course, that's is until the suspect has been proven guilty.

Law looked up at woman straddling his hips, grey eyes flickering as his confidence began to falter. There was a nervous swallow as he watched her lean in, closing the small gap between them as she pressed her lips against his in a rather curious manner, as if trying to gauge the extent of his experience.

Unsure what to do, Law mimicked her movements, parting his lips a second or two after hers, tongue slipping out to engage in an awkward dance. The two found a rhythm that had Law quite surprised at how simple yet rewarding this was. The mashing of lips and swirling of tongues had Law in quite a haze as his surroundings faded into the back of his mind. There were no thoughts, just pure sensation as Law's only focus was on the girl who kissed him quite eagerly in which he gladly returned with the same fervor.

The surgeon seemed unaware of how he further escalated the situation as his hands crawled up her sides, one cupping her face while the other fisted into her hair in a perfect combination of gentle roughness. The kiss turned fierce and needy as they panted against each other's lips, hands pulling and grabbing onto anything they could. Law's hands found her hips and allowed them to rest there, following the intense rhythm she had set for them.

Kitten broke away to release a soft moan, a sound that had Law pressing his ear against her chest to listen straight from the source deep within. His hips attempted to thrust in time with her tempo and the little effort earned him great feedback as she began to now pant and gasp loudly, not caring who watched or heard.

Law could tell she was close; her whimpering told him so. Law held her hips firmly, thrusting upwards in hopes to send her over the edge, along with himself. He heard his name in a drawn out moan followed by the first wave of her pulsating walls that squeezed so deliciously around him.

"Oh Law…"

Just as he was about to peak, Law felt the cool air as it hit his engorged flesh, shocking his entire system. Dazed and slightly confused, he looked to see Kitten tucked under the feathered arm of Doflamingo like a football, writhing uncomfortably as the tremors of climax continued to jump within her muscles.

Doflamingo had a deep frown etched on his face, the type that always drew caution from those around him, even Law. "I want everyone to leave. The show is over." He said in a dangerously calm voice.

The small audience exchanged confused glances, which earned an enraged shout from their leader. "I said get OUT!"

Soft whispers where exchanged before the lot exited on Doflamingo's command, leaving a heavy silence behind. The blonde towered over Law slumped in the chair, who didn't even bother tucking himself back into his pants. He glared up at his superior, pure hatred smoldering within his grey eyes while the elder man simply smiled a cynical grin. "I'm not too fond of other playmates dirtying my toys so I do hope you understand." The blonde explained before making his way to the exit with Kitten in tow. "Happy Birthday Law."

And then he left, leaving the young surgeon to brood in silence. A hand rubbed up and down Law's face before his eyes met with his straining member, which was looking up at him expectantly. He sighed as fingers curled around himself in a tight grip, ignoring the guilt that accompanied the images of Kitten flashing through his mind. Law realized with much shame, how arousing the simple thought of Kitten was and what she had done, what _they_ had just done moments prior easily had him coming into his hand, the milky white essence seeping through his fingers to drip onto the cushion and floor.

Wiping his hand on the armrest, he adjusted his pants back onto his waist and quickly got up, refusing to wallow in the afterglow of his shameful act. He had been humiliated enough already tonight.

The late night walk back to his residence was usually the time where Law cleared his thoughts from the day's stresses but it didn't seem so therapeutic now as his mind ran at a pace he couldn't quite keep up with. Although his brain searched for deeper, underlying reasons behind Doflamingo's actions, a majority of his thoughts were replaying the erotic actions he was forced to engage in. It sickened him as his body was rekindled with the burning need for _her, _causing Law to put some pepper in his step so he could rush home and take a cold shower.

Law quickly and quietly entered the home, grateful for the marbles stairs that didn't creak under his weight to announce his presence the way wood does as he made his way to his bedroom. It was as if he passed the finish line of a race, his body relaxing in relief as he made it undetected. He wasn't sure if he could face Doflamingo right now or ever worse, Kitten.

Law took his shower in an attempt to rinse away the guilt and shame that stained him like stubborn ink. It was going to take more than a couple washes for this stain to fade away.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Law stepped out of his bathroom and walked several steps to his dresser to retrieve his sleepwear when he hear the loud slam of the front door.

"Doffy please! I was simply carrying out your orders!"

Law's whole body froze as he heard the familiar sobs of Kitten, followed by the faint, shuffling of feet that indicated a slight struggle. Just when he thought the night was over, turning into an unpleasant memory he hoped to forget in time, it came back with a vengeance as he heard the disturbing, occasional squeaks from flesh being dragged across marble.

Law leaned his head against the door, listening to the sounds that described the details of the events unfolding just outside his bedroom. Angry footsteps stomped up the stairs, followed by a loud thump as a body was thrown onto the floor before being dragged across the floor once again. There was a slam of bedroom doors and Law quickly rushed to the wall of his room that had Doflamingo's quarters just beyond it.

Law listened carefully, the silence tensing his insides into tight knots. He felt somewhat relieved when he heard the faint sniffling of Kitten. At least she was still alive which had Law pressing his ear flush against the wall to see if he could find out what she was even being punished for.

He could hear Doflamingo's leisured footsteps as he assumingly began circling Kitten like the prey she was considered to be by the male species. "My dear, please try to understand this lesson that explains what happens when you lie to me."

Law's face twisted in slight confusion and he imagined Kitten's expression to also be similar. "W-What? Doflamingo, I-"

There was a loud crack as Law heard and practically felt the sting of Doflamingo's open palm making contact on Kitten's face. "You know how much it pleases me when you call me Doffy. Let's not change that now simply because I'm a little cross with you, hm?"

Law felt his hands ball into fists against the wall. Among the long list of things Law had picked out on the man the man to hate, the way Doflamingo chastises like one would a child while delivering adult punishments had to be in his top five. "Kitten, you have been faking your climaxes with me."

Law and Kitten seemed to have released a choked gasp at the same time. "Doffy what are you-"

"At The Marionette," The blonde spoke over her, his voice loud and agitated by her lack of understanding. "With Law. Never have I seen or heard you act in such a way in my presence. Am I not good enough for you?"

"Doffy, please-"

"Is a warlord not good enough for the brothel girl picked out of the garbage?"

"I swear its not-"

"Is Law a better fuck than I am? I demand you to tell me!"

"Doffy, no one is better than you I swear!" Kitten sobbed but her fear masked the sincerity in her voice, if there was any to begin with.

"Is that so?" Doflamingo asked with implied sarcasm. "You still owe me fifteen minutes of your time, sweet Kitten. Perhaps you can prove it to me by coming _genuinely _this time_." _

There was more shuffling as Law heard shouts from Kitten struggling against what he assumed was Doflamingo physically getting a hold of her. There was a sick realization, as Law briefly wondered why he didn't use his strings on her, concluding that the man simply got off on her struggle. Watching Kitten fight her hardest against him as he easily overpowered her without the use of his abilities was probably a great stroke to the ego of his inner alpha male.

Law heard the coiling of springs as she was thrown onto Doflamingo's bed. His who body was pressed into the wall now, practically dissolving into it in order to hear Doflamingo's whisper. "I won't stop until you do so."

The tearing of fabric was heard as Kitten's delicate lace garments were torn off her body, struggling to make her pleads heard in between frightened sobs. Law's forehead was now pressed into the wall, staring down at it's white floor molding. He didn't need to listen anymore but he knew he wasn't going to be given a choice in the matter. Despite the thick walls of the beautifully architected home, being so close to Doflamingo's quarters made the sounds of his activities just as clear as if he were standing in the same room.

Law retreated to his bed by the opposite wall, discarding his towel and slipping under his sheets nude since his dresser was located at the wall opposite of Doflamningo's. He had heard enough for the night and wanted to escape the sounds the best of his ability.

But it was no use as usual. After all these years, one would expect to get used to the routine by now after being exposed to it for so long yet for some reason, tonight seemed the most intolerable for Law and he couldn't place his finger as to why. He tried to think of the possible reasons but the sickening sound of flesh slapping against flesh penetrating the walls, partnered with the muffled whimpers of Kitten as she buried her face into the pillow or sheets had Law distracted with nausea. He pulled his own pillow over his head tightly, hoping to find sleep despite this uncomfortable position but he knew it was impossible. Looks like it was going to be another sleepless night for Law.

And then they wonder why he has such dark circles under his eyes.


End file.
